1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for draining oil from a motor vehicle and is particularly concerned with oil draining apparatus in which at least a portion of the apparatus is disposable.
`Description of the Prior Art
Oil changing apparatus normally found in service stations and quick-change and lubrication stations are known in the art in which a large funnel is telescoped to a position adjacent the oil pan of a vehicle to direct the used oil into a reservoir after the oil pan plug has been removed.
Various devices have been made for home use which generally constitute a reservoir having a sloped surface for receiving and directing the used oil into the reservoir. These are generally portable plastic devices having a sealing plug which may be removed to empty the reservoir for later use.
It is also known in the art to provide, in place of the oil pan plug, a valve having an actuating lever. This valve permits discharge of the used oil without the necessity of removing a plug by simply moving the lever.
In all of the art mentioned above, the used oil flows freely through the air to some type of funnel device. The service station devices generally prevent or minimize splashing; however, the devices made for home use tend to create splashing which requires later clean up of the area.